


“My wisdom!“

by IrondadAndSpooderson



Series: Stuck? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anaesthesia - Freeform, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker gets stuck, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrondadAndSpooderson/pseuds/IrondadAndSpooderson
Summary: Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed.Tony leaves for an emergency at SI.Queue Bucky, Sam, Steve and Nat!It goes just about as well as you would imagine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stuck? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613728
Comments: 18
Kudos: 452





	“My wisdom!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Sorry it’s been so long. I have my last few exams this week and then we’re done! Woohoo! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :))

“M’tired Mr Tony.” Peter said as he tried to open the car door. 

“No Pete, we don’t touch the doors. We don’t want you falling out of the car now do we?”

Peter in response, looked absolutely horrified.

“M’gonna fall outta the car? No Mr Tonyyyyyy. Please don’ let that happe- happenen- happ-“ Peter stopped talking for a split second. Then promptly burst into tears.

“Mr Tony! Help I- I lost my word! I can’ taaaaaalk.” The teen hiccuped from the passenger seat. “Don lemme lose em please Mr Tony!” The teen looked absolutely terrified.

The man honestly had no idea how to handle this situation. He didn’t even know how he got into this god damn situation! May had called him saying that the boy was due to get his wisdom teeth taken out, but there had been an emergency at the hospital and she couldn’t leave Peter on his own. The poor boy was petrified of needles, let alone having complete strangers poke around his mouth with spiky metal sticks.

No thank you.

So, here was Tony. Driving his mentee back to the tower so he could keep a close eye on the boy. He thought Peter would prefer to sleep, given that he’d been drugged up with anaesthetics. But, the man was waaay our of his depth here.

“Hey, uh.. I won’t let you fall out, okay? Stop crying now, buddy. I can lock the doors, see?”

The man proceeded to lock Peter’s door. The boy seemed so mesmerised by it.

“Mr Irontony! That was increbible! You c’n do magic too? Woah, you’re one cool sausage maaaaaaaaan.”

Tony chuckled at the teen, who was sitting in the seat behind him. 

“Iron man, sir?” The teen asked.

“Yeah Peter?” 

“You look like a pillow. S’nap time now.” Was the only form of warning the mechanic got before he had a lapful of spider-child. He jerked the steering wheel, causing the driver behind him to honk their horn quite loudly.

“Hey! Watch it you lil shit.” The teen all but yelled. 

Tony genuinely snorted at that comment.

—

The pair were nearing the tower, Peter having moved to the backseat, completely sprawled across all the seats, talking to himself.

“I’m spiiidddeerrrmaaaan. That’s epic. Radical. Tuuuuuubulaaaar. I riiiiiide skateboards dude. I’m so cool. Too cool for school.” 

Tony would be lying if he said that he wasn’t being entertained. The teen was usually very shy. Rambling on about this and that, but never like this. It was hilarious.

Once the tower came into sight, Peter squealed.

“Thats- Thats the avembger tower, Mr ironman! Look! Look!” 

Tony laughed. 

“Yeah bud, it’s the tower.” The man smiled.

—

Tony had just walked in with Peter when his phone rang. He elected to ignore it. Probably wasn’t important anyway.

Rounding the corner with the teen leaning heavily on his side, Tony saw two familiar heads from behind the couch.

“Hey Ton- What the shit?!” Sam had turned around to come face to face with Tony and a swollen-faced teen.

Sam’s exclamation had Bucky turning around too. 

“Yikes, kid. What happened to you?”

Peter looked very confused at that comment. “Nothin sir James Barnes. I’m doin daaaandy” Peter in full seriousness, saluted the supersolider.

“Tony..?” Bucky had to yell over Sam’s howls of laughter. 

“Kid got his wisdom teeth out.” The man replied tiredly and he plopped himself down on the couch.

Peter let out an ear-piercing shriek, causing all adults to whip their heads around to look at the boy.

Peter, in such a short amount of time, melted into a puddle of hiccups and sobs. For the second time that day. 

Tony raced forward to try pick the teenager off the floor. “Peter? Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Does your mouth hurt?” He wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, helping him up. 

“N-no Mr Tony! My wisdom!” Peter exclaimed through a hiccup. Sam has to turn away so Tony didn’t see him laughing. Bucky hit him in the back of his head for that, but still trying his best not to smirk.

“Your wisdom?” Tony questioned looking at his mentee. Peter just cried harder.

“My wisdom! They took it! M’gonna be dumb forev’r!” He wailed.

“Hey Pete, what are the first 10 digits of pi?” Tony asked, knowing full well that Peter knew the answer. 

“3.141592653” The teen answered without thought.

Sam smirked and Bucky turned around fully on the couch. “See? You wouldn’t know that if you lost your wisdom!” He tried to explain, though talking to Peter right now was equal to having a conversation with a toothbrush. If, in this case, the toothbrush was swollen-faced, a mess of hiccups and completely delirious.

“Hey mr Ironman?” The teen slowly blinked up at his mentor. Tony was ready to answer whatever ridiculous question the boy had to offer, when his phone pinged with a message. Actually, a lot of messages. 

The man pulled the phone from his pocket while simultaneously talking to the delusional chatterbox. But then he saw who the messages were from.

Pepper. Pepper Potts.

18 missed calls. 21 messages.

Oh no.

“Mhm, Pet- Shit!” The mechanic cursed quietly, scrolling through his phone at the various messages with many, many, colourful words.

“Everything okay Tin man?” Sam quipped as Bucky stood up to get a drink from the kitchen, sporting a look between concern and amusement.

Peter was still looking up at Tony.

“Uh, God yeah. I, shit I have to go. Emergency. Hey Pete? Yeah look at me.” The man tried his best to capture the hyper teen’s focus for just a second. 

“I need to go help Pepper right now, so can you stay here with Sam and Bucky for a bit? I promise I’ll be back soon.” He expected the boy to be upset, or at least complain about the sudden absence of his mentor.

What he didn’t expect though, was for Peter so stand taller than he had ever stood that day, and saluted the man. Being 100% serious.

“Yes, Mr Anthony Edward Stark Iron man Sir!”

Tony choked on his own spit at that comment.

Sam dissolved into laughter, wiping the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

Peter looked as confused as ever, but remained in his position. Tony spoke after he regained his posture.

“I'll be back, Sorry Sam!”

The door closed and Bucky walked in, sighing at the sight before him. Sam, completely out of it on fits of laughter, Peter, saluting like he was in the army and- Wait. Where's Tony?

“Sam..? Where did Tony go?” The soldier asked cautiously with one eyebrow quirked. Sam couldn't form a coherent answer, continuing to giggle.

“Issa ‘mergency.”

Bucky ran his hand over his face.

———

It had been about 10 minutes. Peter had been sitting on the couch tucked in between the two men, in the middle of a very detailed explanation on why toothpaste should be called teethpaste, when Natasha and Steve walked in.

“Hi, Peter.” Steve greeted with a smile. Peter stopped mid sentence and looked up at the tall blonde. “Hiiii welcome to Chili’s!” He smiled stupidly up at Steve.

The man shot a glance at Bucky. The universal sign of ‘what the heck is going on here?’  
Natasha looked the exact same way.

“Hey Pete? Why are you talking like that?” Nat was about to continue, when she saw the blood soaked gauze in the teen’s mouth. Ah.

“Kid got his teeth out.” Sam explained simply.

“And, where'sTony? Don’t get me wrong I love having Peter here but he’s Tony’s kid. He should be looking after him.” Steve asked, ruffling the teen’s hair, earning himself a toothy grin.

“Issa ‘mergency with Peppahhh” The drugged teen explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He dramatically draped himself over Bucky’s lap, taking the man’s metal arm in his own, completely mesmerised.

“Something happened with the company. He decided to spare us the deets. Hightailed it down to the SI building.” Sam translated, standing up to round the couch to where Steve and Nat stayed.

“Should we cancel our training session then?” Natasha asked, smiling fondly at the way Peter gazed at her friend’s arm like he’d never seen it before.

Steve was about to reply in the positive when Bucky interrupted him.

“I’ll step out, you guys go ahead. I can keep an eye on Pete. Shouldn’t be too hard since he looks seconds away from passing out.” The brunette laughed, watching as the teen hugged the metal arm, snuggling into the man’s side.

Peter always found comfort in physical touching. Whether it was a hug, a high five or even just brushing arms with someone. If he was feeling particularly anxious in the lab with Tony, he’d make sure to stay close to the man, or if he felt himself on the edge of a panic attack, he’d nearly be brushing shoulders with the closest person to help calm him down. That was just the way he’d keep his anxious thoughts at bay.

Steve will admit, he would never, ever think that his best friend, Bucky Barnes, post Winter Soldier, would ever let someone snuggle with him. The man hadn’t been fond of touching for that past while. There was only a small handful of people that he could trust.

So seeing his best friend so comfortable with another person hugging him was filling Steve with pride.

“Okay.” Steve smiled.

The trio bid their goodbyes and were on their way.

Bucky turned to Peter who was barely conscious.  
“Just us now, huh?” He smiled.

Peter looked up and closed his eyes. “Mhm. It’s ‘kay, You’re nice Mr Bucky.”

The man chuckled at the comment as the teen drifted into a comfortable sleep.

——

That comfortable sleep lasted about 20 minutes, because soon after he had just fallen asleep, Peter was back up and in the kitchen looking for some drinks.

Bucky had fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes ago and Peter didn’t want to wake him up.

Muttering things to himself about how his mentor was a great person, he reached for a glass to get some apple juice.

“ ‘nd Misser S’arks gon be so proud ‘f me, gett’n m’own drink ‘n all” the younger beamed at the thought.

Picking up a rather tall glass, Peter saw a small smudge of dirt at the bottom. Naturally, he stuck his hand in to wipe it out.

But his hand wouldn’t come out.  
Sweet Jesus not again.

———

Bucky, who was blissfully unaware of Peter’s predicament until this moment, had been jolted awake by the inhuman sound that erupted from the kitchen.

That shriek sounded a lot like a certain spider-kid he knew.

Peter, shit!

The man skidded to the kitchen counter to find Peter sobbing, waving his hand.

“Peter? Kid! Are you okay, are you hurt?” Bucky questioned, but the only response he got was an incoherent sob.

“It- it’s eating me! Help!” The child practically screamed in his panicked state, frantically waving his arm around.

“It’s eating you?” Bucky questioned through attempts to calm the younger down.

“It’s- look! S’eatin me Mr Bucky! I don’ wanna die” Peter wailed, trying in earnest to pull the glass off.

“Okay, okay, Peter? Buddy? Are you listening to me?” Bucky addressed the teen. Peter looked up at the man with glossy eyes and nodded with a sniff.

“The cup will not eat you. It cannot eat you.”

“Cup won’ eat me. Can’ eat me.” Peter repeated.

Pleased with himself for calming the teen down in such a short amount of time, Bucky continued.

“I need to get the glass off of your hand, is that okay?” 

Peter nodded seriously and spoke “F’ee me Oh Bucky, f’ee me from the cage of the cup!” The teen spoke with a bit of a lisp with the gauze in his mouth.

So Bucky tried to get it off. 

Easy peasy!

———

Okay, not easy peasy.

The soldier has been in the kitchen for over 20 minutes when he decided to get back-up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Steve’s number.

“Bucky? Everything alright?” Steve was on the other line and was panting, obviously from training.

“Uh, yeah, no. Peter is..” the man glanced over at the teen who was failing miserably at wiping drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Can you come up? With everyone, please. Like, as soon as possible..”

Steve, not liking the ominous answer agreed straight away.

——-

“Oh my god.” Natasha gaped.

Sam’s face was a mix of amusement and shock.

“What the heck happened?!” Steve asked, in disbelief at the sight in front of him.

“M’stuck.” Peter helpfully supplied, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

Bucky sighed. “Help?”

“Okay” Steve began. “Nat, you get the oil, Sam, you hold onto Peter and Bucky and I’ll pull the glass.”

The two nodded and set off to work.

“How the hell did this happen?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Language.”

“We both fell asleep on the couch. Bur for only like 10 minutes! I woke up to him screaming. Scared shitless and that the cup was eating him.”

“Hey!” The trio looked to the boy who was pouting. “Was scary.”

“I'm sure it was Pete, we’re sorry.” Sam laughed. Bucky and Steve joined in.

Peter’s pout turned into more of a kicked puppy look and the men instantly felt bad.

“These boys bullying you Spidey?” Nat asked, smirking.

Peter nodded and Steve ruffled his hair. “Sorry, kiddo”

Peter shrugged. “S’okay.”

Steve nodded to Natasha, who started pouring oil into the glass. Sam wrapped his arms around Peters middle, to get a grip, and Bucky and Steve held the glass.

“3,2,1.. Pull!”

Bucky, Sam and Steve pulled as Natasha greased Peter’s had some more. The cup didn’t budge.

“Tony’s going to kill us.”

Sam looked over Peter’s shoulders and raised his eyebrows. “He’s not going to find out. Well free the kid, calm down.”

“Can somebody please explain why my kid’s hand is in a glass?” Tony stood in the doorway, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone’s doing okay!   
> I was thinking one day, ‘what if I wrote Peter drugged up on anaesthesia.’ and boom.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! If you guys have any prompts, comment away :)
> 
> Love you 3000!


End file.
